Wake me up
by Sayuki Yukimura
Summary: "Why?" I drag my body trying to get away, but again I feel a milestone in my hair. - Not run Lucy- I can't no see but who is laughing at me…"Why?"… Pain in my head grows while my body is lifted more soil, tears fall but no one comes to help, not that hurts most, if my body or mi heart broken into a millions pieces, and all because of you.


_**Hello! I´m new to this section , I hope will forgive my mistakes, but I do this enrealidad study English, as indeed I know almost nothing, hope you like my story that is also in Spanish, not to mention leave more reading.**_

_**Clarification: Fairy Tail and its characters are not mine,Only mine the plot of this little story.**_

**Wake me up.**

"_Why?"_ I drag my body trying to get away, but again I feel a milestone in my hair.

- Not run Lucy- I can't no see but who is laughing at me…"_Why?"… _Pain in my head grows while my body is lifted more soil, tears fall but no one comes to help, not that hurts most, if my body or mi heart broken into a millions pieces, and all because of you.

"_- Please…please tell me you´re lying- I asked whit tears in mi eyes as I clung to his hands. _

_-Tell me…Tell me you´re lying! - ask him again to cries that sounded desperate pleas, which were, the only away my hands making me shiver._

– _Please… do not leave me…- I again beg as he fell to the ground sobbing._

– _Sorry Lucy…- _

_-No! You…you promised! - Shout, felt like wanted to approach but did, I could just hear how the door opens and a barely audible._

_-Sorry- But that did not heal my heart broke into pieces; hear the door close was my downfall …Why? I thought you love me, tell me why!"_

I came to feel that magic scream through my body, but that did not stop, sign up again absorbing felt like my magic, my life… I scream in pain and tonnage, waiting for someone to help me, but no one comes, again I feel that I lifted off the ground and goes to my ear, I can see her brown hair swaying in the wind.

-You Know Lucy? This situation and see you like too ons… always heard you were beautiful- hoarse voice caused me a chill; hands suddenly run through my body above the blue robe I´m wearing. I shake my hands despair but he stops and kisses the, I feel his lips on mine but they are nothing compared to _him._

"_I open my eyes and in front of me is him, asleep, whit a peaceful smile hugging my naked body beneath the white sheets, smiled tenderly while caressing his face until his hand stops me, I happily smiling and sticking to my pulling me over a blush, I can just hear his mocking laughter as I dregs my distressed look on her chest._

_-What do you think? - I lift my eyes to see, that's smile makes my fears memories of last night again._

_-I…do not want to lose- I confess something flushed, he look at me seriously before joining our heads and smile at me sweetly._

_-Never move away from you Lucy… I´m promise- _

_-Seriously? - I cannot help but ask to be sure._

_-Of course, I always keep my promises- we smiled before kissing me softly."_

Why? Why did you let me do what only you had done? Someone…someone wake me from this nightmare I beseech, when it finally ends whit me feel like my heart is finished crumble like my body, my arms are already immobile but again take the hair and drags me, hurts, but for some reason I feel more cannot hurt me, I feel the ground hitting my body but my head is lighter, I cut my hair, I can see the golden threads in his hand.

-Lucy knows your magic is great, it feels great you know? Leave a little through as I always do but…this time I decided that I´ll leave with nothing- his voice sounds really far, again my body feels like my magic absorb up to me out of almost nothing.

-Please…for now, just want to wake up- whisper as loud as I can but totally ignores me and continues to use his magic against me.

-Sorry to say…but this is not a dream- apparently if I hear, when at last to look me in the eyes and for some reason caresses my face paler smiling in a way that cannot decipher.

-Do not worry… soon bring an end all- I close my eyes to rest a bit but I can no longer open, _wake me up_, do it if this is a dream or maybe it´s better not to…

-¡Lucy!- That voice is it but it does not help you get…I can no longer even want to wake up. I feel like I´m becoming less vivid, then I feel your warmth embrace me but not so cold manage to take away al overwhelms me.

-¡Lucy! Lucy please! - These begging me like I did you would you understand now what I felt? I feel like something warm hits my face… _tears,_ you crying, want to wake up to dry but I cannot, I feel increasingly distant, but not enough to not hear you pleas and feel like I shake Natsu… _please wake me_…but I know that is impossible now, there is nothing that can protect me from nightmare I can feel your hands caressing my face.

-Lucy…my girl, my Luce…please…wake- I notice your voice break, but even so I can wake up.

-Please…I promise not to leave again…please- have sunk your head on my chest, it is useless, do not even the feel contact, and cannot hear you, and all over, the nightmare´s over.

-LUCY!-

**_They like?I hope I have had many errors, please tell me if I had So I can Keep improving._**

**_I thank you everyone who read my story I enjoy it if leave your opinion, Goodbye and good luck._**


End file.
